


gold, frankincense, and myrrh

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Númenor, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Míriel's lady-in-waiting gives her a gift.





	gold, frankincense, and myrrh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



Tar-Míriel (she is still queen, no matter what title Calion, Pharazôn the Usurper, calls himself) sits on her gold-embossed chair, alone in her room except for the possibility of prying eyes watching from the walls.

Or so she thinks. Zamîn clears her throat deliberately. “My queen, is there any way I could serve you?”

The queen beckons Zamîn closer.

Zamîn embraces her, an awkward bending movement, and places a firm kiss on her lips.

When the kiss breaks, Míriel is flushed and panting. The fistful of herbs (precious things that stop her bleeding) Zamîn pressed into her hand has disappeared.


End file.
